


MIT Bros Before Avenger Hoes

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, MIT bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Imagined scenario: Tony maintains his recovery lifestyle in part by going on jogs with his Rhodey-bear whenever the colonel is able to visit. They always go twinsies, wearing their matching MIT shirts and plain gray sweatpants, but Tony finds a way to add a little flair (of course). He proudly wears and shows off his “WARMACHINE ROX” sweatband every time and Rhodey can’t help but likewise show off his ridiculous–and adorable–best friend.Also experimenting with the background of a basic jogging path.





	MIT Bros Before Avenger Hoes

**Author's Note:**

> Imagined scenario: Tony maintains his recovery lifestyle in part by going on jogs with his Rhodey-bear whenever the colonel is able to visit. They always go twinsies, wearing their matching MIT shirts and plain gray sweatpants, but Tony finds a way to add a little flair (of course). He proudly wears and shows off his “WARMACHINE ROX” sweatband every time and Rhodey can’t help but likewise show off his ridiculous–and adorable–best friend. 
> 
> Also experimenting with the background of a basic jogging path.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to help support my ability to provide fanart, you may send me a coffee: [Here](https://ko-fi.com/T6T1A0CM)
> 
> If you would like to request a commission, please submit your request in a comment for further discussion. 
> 
> You may also find me on tumblr: [Here](https://novarain01.tumblr.com)


End file.
